1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft automobile steering wheel lock with an alarm unit, particularly one that includes a stationary base, an insert pin, a helical spring, a locking core, a movable constrict base, an alarm unit and a cover. The locking core can be rotated with a key to make a projecting member move downwards to separate from a fitting hole so that the helical spring compressed so far extends to push up both the insert pin and the locking core outwards. Meanwhile, the separation of the insert pin away from the insert hole of the telescoping rod enables the movable constrict base to be moved farther away from the stationary base. Thus this lock is unlocked from the steering wheel of an automobile. Reversely, pressing the locking core inwards into the lock chamber until the projecting member fits in the fitting hollow in the lock chamber and the insert pin goes into the insert hole of the telescoping rod to keep the movable constrict base positioned immovable and pressing the switch on for actuating an alarm unit. Then this lock is locked on the steering wheel. Such an invention really obtains the best performance of anti-theft and alarming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional automobile steering locks, as shown in FIG. 1, include a body member 1 which has a hook 10 extending down, a locking core 11 fixed on the upper surface of a front portion, a grip 12 formed in an rear end, and an open end 13 formed in the front end. An elongated rod member 14 extends in the open end 13, possessing a hook 15 at its front end and a plurality of locking grooves 16 near the hook 15, forming the conventional automobile steering wheel lock.
When the conventional lock is to be used, let it rest on the steering wheel, and keep the hook 10 to fit in the inner edge of a section of the steering wheel and, then, extend outwards said elongate rod member 14 to let its hook 15 fit around the opposite inner edge of the section of the steering wheel. Under such position, the steering wheel couldn't be turned around because the extended grip would be stopped somewhere between the driver seat and the steering wheel. But, if the elongated rod member 14 and the body member 1 are simultaneously hammered illegally with force in opposite directions, the locking pin in said locking means 11 may rebound off or break down to lose the effect of locking. So this invention has been studied and improved again and again to overcome the defects in the prior art described above.